Near Miss
by Open Sea
Summary: Roxas goes to his high school reunion hoping to tell Axel the thing he has been waiting to tell him for years. What he doesn't expect is that Axel has his own secret to tell. LEMON. YAOI


Chapter 1: Near Miss

AUTHOR NOTE PEEPS: So the themes are mature, obviously, and please don't read if you're under eighteen! Thanks! :D

Roxas sat at his table, knocking back some shots that were much too strong for him. After three, he was already feeling buzzed, which was his goal in the first place. The hall was dressed in the most obnoxious shades of red and blue, his old high school colors. The room was filled with the laughter of his old classmates. He figured that getting drunk alone at his high school reunion was pathetic so he mingled into the party. He walked around some of the tables, recognizing a few people, none of which he knew well enough to say hello. That was when Kairi came up behind him.

"Hey Roxas!" Kairi exclaimed. Roxas turned around to face her. From the looks of it Kairi hadn't changed. She still had her hair dyed a dark pink, which she always said made her skin look the perfect shade of white. They hadn't talked in awhile, but with Kairi conversation is never awkward or boring. "So what bring you here? I was sure you hated high school too much to come." He giggled as she sipped at her drink.

"Yeah, me too actually." Roxas said, trying to disguise his weary voice. He knew it was no use, Kairi could read him like a book. They had a weird relationship. Kairi was the only one who really understood Roxas, which was odd because Kairi was the typical popular kid. She hung out with all the right people and was on homecoming court. Kairi didn't need him as a friend and he definitely needed her.

"Alright come on let's get a drink." She pulled Roxas up the open bar and ordered two shots. Roxas didn't protest to Kairi's order, he was just relieved to have a distraction.

The shots were put on the counter and Roxas smiled and picked one up.

"Reminds me of the good ole' days doesn't it?" Kairi said as she picked up hers and poured it down her throat, slamming it down upon the table with force.

"Yeah if by the good ole' days you mean intense torture and sadness." Roxas then tipped the glass to his mouth, relishing in the burning sensation. He cleared his throat and put the glass on the counter.

"Ugh you still on the stupid high school shit? Get over it! Yeah you were gay and everyone knew it, life goes on." Kairi motioned for the bartender to give her another drink. Roxas opted out, attempting to not seem desperate.

"Well it's obvious that you haven't talked to him, so will you ever?" Kairi asks before she swung the drink into her mouth.

Instead of pretending to be aloof, he figured lying wouldn't do him any good.

"No I haven't and I probably won't, so stop pressuring me." Roxas, avoiding looking out into the crowd, became to examine his shot glass. However, Kairi with nothing to lose scanned the crowd and immediately caught that flash of red. Predictably, all the old popular kids surrounded him and they were all laughing much too hard at his jokes.

"Apparently his popularity hasn't changed. Hmm… I'll go check out what his relationship status is, hold on." With that, Kairi disappeared into the crowd and he saw her tap Namine, a fellow popular kid who actually accepted Roxas, on the shoulder. Roxas, deciding he wouldn't want to hear that Axel had recently become married and was expecting his first kid, he ventured into the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, he began to remember how everything in his life became so messed up.

_"Hello everyone. My name is Axel and I'm running for student council president. Vote for me and I'll get a lot of things done in this school. We may be freshman but we still have a say in this school! So all the things that you want, I'll strive to do. Thanks! Vote for Axel!" with that he marched off stage looking confident and extremely sexy. Roxas was hooked then and there. Not that he was the first. Before the first day of school, Axel already had his own fan club. At orientation, all the girls surrounded him, questioning him about his middle school days. When he was elected president his fan club grew by pretty much every girl in school. Axel was a popular guy. The teachers adored him and girls sighed whenever he passed. He had great looks and always smelled fantastic. Everyday Roxas would dream about Axel talking with him and maybe after school making out in the parking lot. That was also the thing, Roxas was gay and the whole school knew it. It all happened when he confided in a so-called "friend" that he was gay. A couple days later the whole school know and the name-calling began. For the first month they bombarded him with full force. Soon it died down, but the damage was done. All his "friends" suddenly seemed too busy to hang out and he was left with those who were really his friends, which weren't many. If it were possible, he would have been exiled. He wasn't and the rest of his years there at Twilight High were ruined._

With a sudden feeling of daring and confidence he walked back into the party and decided to confront his demons. Kairi was absolutely right; he needed to get rid of the stupid high school crap he's been carrying around for nearly a decade.

Looking over at Axel, he knew he would never get alone time with him with all those girls over there. Roxas walked up to Riku and told him something he had been waiting to say for years. "Riku I forgive you for calling me a faggot. It was probably because you were too embarrassed to say that you and Sora would bone in the bathroom every lunch. It was nice seeing you." Roxas got up and patted a stunned Riku on the back. As he walked away he could hear the screams of Christina, his long time girlfriend. Smirking at he approached the bar he ordered five shots of vodka. Quickly swigging them down he went into the bathroom. After washing his face with cold water and drying off he decided that all this attempts of trying to talk to the redhead where pointless. With a sigh, Roxas fixed his hair and decided a night of clubbing was just what he needed. What happened next he didn't really expect. The door opens but Roxas doesn't take any notice; except when he sees the flash of red through the mirror. Roxas immediately freezes not sure what to say or do. The redhead apparently spilled wine all over his blazer and was attempting to wipe it off, without much success.

"I'm such a klutz." Axel said as he stood looking in the mirror attempting to wipe it off. Roxas knew Axel and he was probably one of the most graceful people he knows. One of the giggling girls probably did it.

"Here let me help." Roxas seizes some towels by the sink dampens it and begins to rub it up and down Axel's chest along the stain. Roxas tried but failed not to look like he is enjoying it. While going in circles to take it out, Roxas could feel his face redden. He could sense Axel was watching him. Trying to look normal he stepped aside to admire his work. The stain was pretty much out, but needed a wash. Axel looked down at the stain.

"Wow you almost got it all! Thanks a bunch." Axel sounded surprised while he expected his shirt

Roxas, repressing his sigh, smiled, "It's no problem." He gulped, fearing this was probably the last time he would see him. "Good seeing you." Striding to the door, he was nothing but shocked when Axel ran in front of him and covered the door.

"No, I-I can't l-let you leave." Roxas had heard Axel speak in front of the whole school and even then he never stuttered. Now he was stuttering? All of the crazy reasons that Roxas thought weren't even close to what the real the reason was. It only was when Axel's mouth closed around his that he realized why. Am I dreaming? This only happens in my dreams. This isn't possible. When Axel slowly moved his tongue into Roxas mouth he was convinced, thinking, "oh yeah this is too great to be in real life." It was then that Roxas' mind turned off and his body was running the show. As the kissing became deeper and deeper, the temperature in the room seemed to rise steadily. He felt the warmth of Axel's hand settle on his hip and thumb the flesh that was exposed there. He tried to suppress his involuntarily moan and began to run his hands down Axel's chest. The toned body was better than he could ever have imagined. "_Wait this isn't right." _Axel then moved and attached himself to Roxas neck and began to bite. The pain brought Roxas' brain up to speed about what was actually going on. "_In bathroom, Axel touching me and kissing me. Things aren't adding up._" With a great amount of willpower, he pulled away from Axel.

"Wait a second. What- what's going on here?" Roxas backed away until he hit the wall behind him. He stared at Axel still not entirely sure if this wasn't a figment of his very wild imagination.

"Look," Axel looked down at the floor and ruffled his bright red hair, "I know I probably shouldn't have been that forward but I had no other idea how to say it…"

"Wait, wait, do you like me? " Roxas asked innocently and with slight disbelief.

Axel quickly answered and looked Roxas right in the face as he said it, "Since I first saw you."

"Whoa, this is a lot to take in 4 seconds." Roxas really wished there was a more appropriate place to sit in the bathroom. He looked back at Axel, shocked at his luck. That could be the only reason this was happening. "But you were the "it" guy in high school though! You were bursting with confidence and… and sex appeal." Roxas couldn't help but he blunt. "You could have had anyone. Friendships were broken because of you!" Roxas ran his hands through his hair.

"Exactly! I was never turned down. You were the first guy I ever wanted to be with. It was a scary feeling and I wasn't sure how you felt about me." Axel looked defeated and vulnerable. Roxas could barely take it.

Summing up all his confidence, he walked up the Axel, who was leaning on the door and whispered, "Prove it."

That was enough for Axel. He scooped Roxas sat him down on the sink. After wrapping his legs around Axel's hips, Roxas' tongue invaded Axel's mouth. Teasingly, Axel hands crept up and down Roxas' thighs, each time getting higher and higher. Roxas moaned at the pleasure and slowly rubbed his hips into Axel, urging him on. Their kisses were becoming more desperate and rushed. Through his nips and sucking of Roxas' neck, Roxas decided he had enough of being teased. It was his turn. Quickly, he ripped open Axel pants and reached inside to retrieve his treasure. Axel disconnected himself from Roxas' neck and made a loud hiss. The look of pure ecstasy spurred Roxas on. Roxas then began to pump slow at first, but steadily picked up speed. Axel growled and then clawed at Roxas pants. After getting them open, he gave Roxas the same treatment. But Axel, after a few second of pleasuring each other, went a step further. Dipping down he took Roxas' length into mouth. Roxas nearly screamed with the sheer bliss that exploded within him. His fingers dug into Axel scalp as Axel began to bob over his erection.

"Ax…el… ahhhhhh." Axel stopped and hummed causing the vibrations to ignite Roxas. Roxas couldn't take it anymore he went over the edge and came into Axel's mouth. After gulping as much as he could, he stood up with a final lick of Roxas cock.

Roxas looked at Axel, but couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed. He could only say one thing, "Wow."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now do you think you could…?" Axel pointed down.

"Oh yeah totally. I'm pretty good at this too." They swapped places and Roxas kneel down in front of Axel. Wanting to give Axel the best BJ he had ever had, he decided to take it slow. Taking Axel cock into his hand, he slowly began to suck the head. Axel gave a small moan and buried his hands in Roxas' hair. Little by little Roxas climbed his erection. By the time he hit base, Axel was nearly going crazy with the slowness and pleasure. But Roxas made up for it all. Taking in all of Axel he twisted his tongue around the bottom while jerking his head back and forth. Axel didn't last long once he started that. Roxas too took as much of his cum as he could sat on top of him.

Axel, too, was blown away, "That was absolutely the best blow job I've ever had," Roxas grinned in satisfaction.

"I told ya I was good babe."


End file.
